The Book and the Portal
by LoveWithoutAFace
Summary: A teenage girl goes to Ireland to see her grandmother for good family fun. But she accidentally gets warped into a fairy world with unicorns, mean but cute red heads, and talking rocks ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first ever story. Please rate and review! Constructive criticism welcome!**

"But _Mom_," I heard Alexia whine as I walked through our kitchen door. I had just gotten back from a day in the blistering sun in a swimsuit that pinched me in every place imaginable was hoping to go to bed soon. "I won't be able to see Nathan for two _months_," she squeaked. I rolled my eyes thinking it was stupid to get so worked up over a boy. I'd had enough trouble with regular teenage boys to get overly worked up.

Obviously, Alexia was complaining about the recent decision from my parents to visit my great grandmother Kathleen in Ireland. I seemed to be the only child in the household that didn't have any objections to leaving for the summer.

"You can call him and they have Internet connection in some of the places that aren't to far out into the country," Mom said as she smiled at my dripping entrance. "Besides, it's not as if you won't see him next school year." Alexia looked shocked. "But it's going to be my freshman year in _college_. What if he loses interest? Plus, the Summer Formal coming up and I promised I'd go with him!" The Summer Formal, which was next to the prom in our little home town, had been the topic of conversation from Alexia though I had no desire to attend.

"What if I forget what he looks like?" she gaped in horror. As if cued, I dramatically pressed my hand to my heart and leaned against the wall. "Oh no, Mom! You can't let this happen, what if she forgets his name?! The world will stop turning!" Mom laughed and Alexia gave me an annoyed look and shook her straight blonde hair. "We'll talk about it later, but right now, Bethany you need to get out of that swimsuit and we need to get dinner ready."

I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and hurriedly changed, deciding to shower after dinner. Before returning downstairs, I studied my reflection in the full length mirror on my wall. My wet hair was already arranging itself into its natural brown curls that fell just below my shoulders. I was told that I looked older than most 17 year old girls, but that was a compliment I usually shrugged off. Being very fair completed I had gotten a slight sunburn even while relentlessly applying sunscreen. I made a mental note to put on some Aloe lotion before I began to peel. I cringed at the thought. Being a bit on the plump side, I was very curvy but had extremely muscular legs due to dance and running activities.

I shrugged at my reflection, hoping I was pretty to someone other than the parents. I ran down the stairs just as Dad and Jake walked through the door.

"Oh the princess has decided to grace us with her presence," my dad teased as I came over to give him a hug. "Where were at the crack of dawn? I don't like when my children run off before I get a chance to see them when I go to work. Especially if I don't know where they are going."

I put on my most innocent look and waited for him to melt. I knew that I was the baby of the family and daddies love their little girls. Jake pulled on of my curls and said, "Ah Dad, she was probably just kissing some boy," and burst out laughing.

Dad gave me a skeptical look and I said, "No, as a matter of fact Mr. _Macho_," as I glared at Jake, "Sabrina and I went to the pool, you can ask mom, she took us there and Sabrina and I rode home with some friends."

Dad looked at Mom and Mom nodded acknowledging my story was accurate. Dad turned to me and said, "Well as long as my princess wasn't kissing a toad, I'm happy. No dating till you're 40."

I laughed, "Whatever you say Dad."

"You know, I bet boys were at the…" I didn't give Jake a chance to try to get me in trouble with a swift elbow in the stomach. He pulled my hair again and said "Hey you'd better watch it short stuff." I laughed as I went to help finish dinner and set the table. After we all said grace and began eating, the trip became the topic of dinner. "Yeah, and I have football practice everyday, so going isn't exactly something I want" Jake said after Alexia was done spilling her story yet again. "But kids, I promised Grandma Kathleen that she wouldn't be alone this summer," Mom countered.

"Grandma won't miss if we don't go the whole time; maybe we could come at the beginning for a week or so, and then come back." Alexia inquired hopefully.

"But were would you guys stay?" Dad asked, "I'm not leaving you guys alone here for almost 2 months." Alexia and Jake at the same time said, "We're trustworthy."

Dad laughed, "I didn't say you weren't, but I don't like the idea of two teenage kids being left unsupervised for that long." Jake gave a big sigh and I instantly read his mind. He was upset because if he wasn't on the football team, he wouldn't be able to get a scholarship for college.

Mom obviously realized the same thing, "Maybe you guys could stay with your Uncle Justin," Mom suggested. I immediately remembered my red headed uncle who loved to laugh. "We could call him and ask him…if you guys are positive that you don't want to go." Alexia's eyes sparkled, "Oh thank you Mom!" Jake smiled approvingly.

"Now wait a second, we haven't called him yet," Dad huffed. I watched as hope drained from Alexia and Jake's eyes. After we had finished dinner, I was in the kitchen washing dishes with Alexia.

"Lexy, why are you so crazy about Nathan?" using the nickname from our childhood. "I mean, he's just a boy." My sister looked at me with understanding eyes and said, "He's special to me, as I am to him. We really care about each other. One day you'll meet a boy and you won't be able to get him out of your mind. I know how it is, you've had your share of boys, but you'll find a special one eventually."

I smiled a sweet smile and said, "Doubtful." Then clasped my hands together and gave her a pathetic look, "But Mom," I mimicked, "What if I forget what he looks like?!" emphasizing her earlier conversation greatly and adding my own part. She threw a wet dish towel at me and we started hitting each other with dish towels and splashing each other with water, laughing the whole time. Mom and Dad walked in just as I had gotten Alexia with a big splash of soapy water. Bubbles were all over her face and clothes.

"What happened in here, a hurricane?" Dad asked as he looked at the puddles of water all over the floor. Alexia and I tried to suppress our laughter, but I was still giggling mildly. Mom began to snicker at our attempt and the look of mine and Alexia's wet clothes. "Oh let them have fun and be sisters," Mom said still chuckling, "You guys clean this up then Bethany, don't forget you need to get some practice time in." She was referring to my endless music practice. I had the get in the piano, vocal and my attempts with the french horn in before I went to bed. _Thank goodness she doesn't make me practice my violin too._ Grandma Kathleen always said that music was the door to happiness, and I believed with all my heart, but my mother took it to new extremes.

After a brief practice (if you can call an hour and a half brief), I went up to my room and lay on my bed after my shower and aloe applying fiasco. Thinking about what my sister and I had been talking about before our little splash attack, I wondered if I ever would find some one I truly wanted to be with. I had always had had an image of the perfect guy for me, not physically but emotionally and mentally. He'd have to be quick witted, smart, funny but be serious when the time called for it, sweet, have a little big of a romantic side, adventurous and I had always seemed to like quick but mild tempers.

I began to get annoyed with everything about this topic and got up to change into my pajamas. _Sure, guys aren't that bad…but Eric really messed with my heart._ It had been a year since Eric had claimed to love me and then ditched me like a moldy piece of bread. I mentally made an effort to not think about him, or the dull ache that crept over my heart. After I changed, I crawled into bed and fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow…

**I know, pretty boring. But I had to build it up from somewhere. Ireland is coming (goodness that sounds scary). R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm still trying to get my bearings and hoping to do this story well. Thank you sooo much L'Arcange for your advice and support! I hope I don't let you down! Also, hopefully I clarify some things in this chapter.  
**

I dreamt of a place that was completely new to me but strangely, I seemed to know rather well. Perhaps I had dreamt of it before, but it still had a foreign feel about it. The air was crisp and clean, but to the extent that it even felt suffocating. It seemed to be attempting to warn me. The clear sky was almost an unnatural hue of blue, like a watered down sapphire. The place around me was absolutely beautiful, but was definitely other-worldly.

I walked in what seemed to be a field or clearing of sorts. I felt as though I was walking through a technicolor film with everything on high-definition. The grass was excessively green, and the flowers that freckled the ground almost seemed to cause a glare. I realized that I was standing near the edge of the clearing, for circling around me was a forest of monstrous trees. They resembled willows, although I doubted they were the breed I was used to. I began to walk toward one, and I heard a rumble that seemed to be a growl.

Curiously, I continued to approach the groaning tree. After all, it was a plant. I thought to myself, _Alright, no more Wizard of Oz for you. _I chuckled at the thought of Dorothy wanting to pick apples off the trees with grim faces. I extended my arm to the tree, to simply feel the texture of the leaves when suddenly...

It smacked me! Out of reflex, I yelled "I wasn't trying to steal any of your apples!!" The only reply I received was a growl, though much louder than the one before. The leaves of the tree trembled before me as the groaning continued, but increasing in volume. Frightened I turned and ran farther into the clearing.

Then ahead of me, I saw a horse that was seemed to be uncommonly large. Looking over the animal, I noticed the dangerous horn protruding from its forehead as well as the blaze in its coal black eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I could have ever imagined. Not only was the amazement of seeing a unicorn enough, but the air seemed charged and a light aura twinkled around him. He was a size of a large Belgium but lacked the bulk and was obviously built for speed with lean legs and torso.

I slowly crept up to him, not wanting to frighten or possibly provoke it. I remembered that unicorns preferred a female's touch, so I felt a bit more confident. Right before my hand came in contact with its neck, I heard a strange bird call…that sounded strangely like my alarm clock.

The dream blurred and I was starring straight into the eyes of my brother. Suddenly shocked I practically jumped while lying down.

"Jake" I moaned. "It's to early, go away…"

I wrapped up, going for the cocoon effect, in my blanket and turned away from him. "C'mon Bethany, ya gotta get up." He said to my back. "You're going to be late to school."

I sat up immediately. "What?!" I panicked.

After detangling myself from my blanket, I started running around my room grabbing clothes from hangers and had almost began dressing. Then realization hit, _I went swimming with Sabrina yesterday, and that was Saturday._ I looked at Jake to see the cheesiest grin ever produced.

"Now that you're awake and attentive, don't forget you told me that you were gonna do the dishes this morning so I could go to football conditioning." He crossed to my door, opened it, and before he started to close it, he smiled again and said, "Now, _you_ have a nice morning," and bolted out the door before I connected a shoe to his head.

I sagged to my bed with a groan. I wouldn't be able to go to sleep now, I had already woken up. Still in my pajamas, I walked downstairs to see my parents eating breakfast. I never really was a breakfast eater, but extremely enjoyed lunch, dinner, and snacks. Walking to the refrigerator, I had milk on the mind.

"Well good morning Sunshine," my dad said sarcastically over his newspaper. I mumbled a reply and got a glass of milk. After a few sips, I felt more awake and began questioning my parents about our trip.

"We'll be leaving in about 2 weeks, enough time for you to be out of school for vacation and not right away," mom replied to one of my questions. I accepted the answer and after finishing my milk and doing the dishes, I went back upstairs to shower and change. Putting on my regular attire of blue jeans and a t-shirt, I decided to call Sabrina and inform her of the trip. Unfortunately, she was at church but I left a message asking her to call me back. After I placed the phone back in the receiver, I sat on my bed and realized how bored I was.

_At least I won't be bored all summer,_ I thought to myself reassuringly. I sat on the bed for a few more minutes trying to decide what to do. With a sigh, I returned downstairs. _Let's see, I could go outside to enjoy the day, most likely get sun burnt, eventually develop skin cancer and die, or I could go raid the kitchen of any good food. _I preferred the latter. Walking to the kitchen I saw Lexy on the phone, and by the sounds of it, with Nathan. I decided it was too early in the morning to be listening to mush and love. So, after quietly creeping into the kitchen and retrieving some sugar cookies, I walked into the living room.

Flopping onto the couch, I began flipping through the channels, looking for something of interest. I stopped on the Travel channel, which ironically was discussing Ireland. It showed an older couple in front of what looked like a small motel. They were discussing the beautiful country and how nice their inn was. With very little curiosity, I called to my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, are we staying in an inn when we go to Ireland? Are they as expensive as hotels?" Mom walked into the living room with a glass of tea and looked at the television.

"No," she replied, "we'll be staying at Grandma Kathleen's estate." I looked up at my mother with some confusion.

"What do you mean by "estate?"

My mother crossed the living room and sat in a chair not far from mine.

"Grandma Kathleen is rather wealthy in Ireland. She has a somewhat large home, with a bit of property. But its not a castle by Irish standards" I looked at my mother with a questioning expression. "Ireland has abandoned castles everywhere."

"Wow, that's intense," was the first thing that came from my mouth. Mom laughed as I jumped off the couch and started dancing around the room. Dad walked in and stared at me with a mixture of shock, confusion, and amusement.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" he asked glancing at my mother.

"My summer is going to be amazing! I just was wondering was I was going to do with my day and now my summer will turn into _Pride and Prejudice!!" _Dad rolled his eyes at me as I returned to my seat.

"Hopefully though, you won't meet a rude men like Mr. Darcy there." My mother commented.

"Ah but Mom, Mr. Darcy is one of the greatest male characters in fiction." She shook her head as my dad put his arm around my shoulder.

"Remember," he huffed, "no dating until you're 40." I giggled and reassured him of my lack of interest in the male sex.

**How is it going?? Please R&R! Thanks again L'Arcange. Please advise me again!**


End file.
